User blog:MadameDegrassi69/Eli and Clare Fanfiction Part 2
After the car wash Holly J, Sav, Adam, Drew, Alli and Clare stayed behind and started hanging out "Wow Clare your not as Goody-Too-Shoes as i thought you wear you are pretty much like your sister and Emma Nelson" "Thanks Holly J. i just wanted to show Jennna to shut up and leave me alone, And Emma? Mr Simpson's daughter, wow but at least i didnt do it in front of the entire school" "But still your changing, and you have to show your parents also" "Oh please Alli your mom and dad still dont know about Drew and Johnny, especially Johnny" "Well i keeped it a Secret because i knew they wouldnt approve, but with Drew, maybe they will" -Clare notices Eli a little bit tense, and a little bit dissapointed- "Eli, is something wrong?" "Yea, but lets talk in private" "Um..Okay?" -Clare and eli go to his car and Eli attacks her with kisses- "Wow Eli calm down," "Clare i love you okay and what you did out there was showing me that your Epic, your amazing, but it made me mad" "Well why?" "I asked Holly J about your sister and she told me, and when she brought up that comment of you being like her it made me think" "Eli im not like Darcy, First she was Raped and started showing herself to this stalker guy who was like in his 30s, 2 Once she started dating Peter her life went Crazy because of him, He was the one who made her do this and after she was raped she couldnt face our family, and she broke the purity promise she had sex because she wanted to and my parents couldnt face her and sent her of to africa. Eli, i know you love me and i do to, but if you think im lik her th-" "Clare im not saying you like her, im saying i dont want you to turn into her, After that i got upset, because you didnt want to have fun with me and instead you showed off you boobs to almost half the school, I dont care if we have sex or if we have fun i dont care, i care about you and how you might turn out." "sigh..i guess so im sorry i went crazy i just dont really want to be compared to my sister" "Hey, -Eli looks into her eyes- there are many diffrences between you are Darce, 1.Your blue eyes are what made me like you, 2.i bet she didnt have a boyfriend as Amazing as me and that didnt love her like i love you" -Clare smiles and kisses Eli,Soo They find themselve on top of Eli's car- "Whoa keep it PG-13 not rated R" "Your funny Alli" " i know i am i always crack myself up" "Well i guess we should all be heading home" "Yea ill head home with you Eli: Ch.5-"The talk that change everything" -Eli drops Clare off at her house walks her to her front door, and gives her a goodnight kiss, clare then walks into her home and sees her parents in the dinning room looking worried- "Clare, Hunny we need to talk"" "Whats up Dad?" "Umm well its about your relasionship with Eli" "oh my god, im not DARCY dont compare me to her!" "its not that what we might tell you might interfear, we like Eli but i think you should take a brake" "Why we just started dating and i really like him mom" "Hunny, Your father and i are getting a divorce" "What?" "yes and since thats going to happen we dont know what is going to happen to you and your relasionship you might have to move with your father for while" -Clare felt angry and sad she left the room and went to her room and started Crying she cried and called Eli to come over- "Hello?" "Eli..can you come over" "um sure..clare,, are you crying?" "Just come over okay" -Clare walks down stairs and overhears her conversation that her parents are having- "look just because we are over doesnt mean Eli and Clare have to be" "Look i dont want her to go through pain while in a relasionship while we are having problems okay" "Clare come down stairs" "What it is" -Clare's mother walks over to her and Whips off her tears- "Honey, while me and your father straighten things out do you want to stay home alone or stay over at a friends house" "Today i want to be alone so i guess you guys should like go to the Court house right now and fill out the papers" "Okay, we both love you, I will bring something back for dinner okay," "Okay mom" -Clares mother and father left to the court house just in time Eli arrived, she thought in her head, since she might be leaving she wants to give Eli a memory that he will never forget- "hey eli come in" "umm okay what did you want to talk about" "lets sit on the couch and do more than talking" -Clare soons to make out with Eli and by the time she notices she relizes that she is becoming Darcy- "Oh my god what the hell am i doing god im stupid" -Clare breaks down crying and Eli goes over and confronts her- "Hey whats wrong, i knew that was wrong but felt good, but whatever somethings is up you need to tell me" "my parents are getting a divorce and i might move wtih my dad but i dont know where and they want us to take a break" "hey i understand okay, and since i care about you , if you want to take this brake then okay" "Thanks i dont not right now untill i figure things out" "Okay, first put your shirt back on before i rape you, Two. i will be with you no matter what okay" "Okay, im so happy your here with me Eli" -Clares head rested on Eli's chest and Eli kissed clare on the head- Category:Blog posts